Lunatics in my kitchen floor
by TylerW2001
Summary: Jason woke up and found lunatics who think they are from the anime Naruto. He and his friend, Murph soon found out they are actually real. Experiencing the real world for the first time may be funny...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Well, this seems to be a perfect day before I saw some anime characters in my kitchen.

I woke up late since it was the start of Summer Holiday. I looked at the clock half asleep reluctant to wake up. When I look closer it was already 10:00 am. Unwillingly, I finally got up and went to the kitchen to start making breakfast.

As I walked down the stairs I noticed bodies lying in the middle of my kitchen floor. I rushed and saw cosplayers of the anime Naruto. I checked to see if they were breathing, luckily they were. Just when I was going to call the cops, one of them woke up…

"Where are we…" said the Naruto character cosplayer while rubbing the back of his head.

"Who are you?" I asked, looking at the strange dude.

"What do you mean who am I, I am Uzumaki Naruto. And why are you dressed so strangely?" says the 12 year old lunatic who thinks he is Naruto.

Well. lets do a reality check, I have cosplayer strangers in my house, dressed up as my favorite anime. Hmm… Not crazy or weird at all.

So they are dressed up as Naruto , Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Itachi, Neji, Tenten, Hinata and Gaara. They maybe lunatics, but you have to admit they sure have good costume.

"Hey! You haven't answered my question yet." yelled the blonde guy.

"Can you keep quiet for just a second?" I said annoyed

"How dare you ignore me!" he said trying to punch me, but the four year difference lets me hold him down.

Finally, the other lunatics are awake.

"Naruto! What did you do?" said the fake Sakura as veins start popping up from her forehead.

"Stupid" said the cold as ever, Sasuke cosplayer.

"This clearly isn't Naruto fault, is it Naruto?" said 'Kakashi'

Naruto's face instantly turned blue.

"I didn't do it!" said 'Naruto'

Well, things started to get weird and they still think they are anime character so I called for backup.

I took my phone up and dialed to my friend, Murph.

"Murph, I need help! Naruto characters are in my house. Come over now." I screamed over the phone

"Jason, you're not sick are you, do you need me to call the hospital?" mocked Murph

"Now!" I yelled


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So what is the situation?" asked Murph as she bang open my door

"Look at those people" I pointed at the noisy group of 'ninjas'

"Oh My God …You all look just like the characters from Naruto!" said Murph as she creepily stared at them

"Hey, that's my name!" shouted out the blonde.

"Do you think they are really from Naruto?" I asked suspiciously

"Well, I doubt it. If they were, shouldn't Sauske be fighting Itachi now?" Murph asked

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOU SHOW YOURSELF HERE!" Sasuke shouted to Itachi all of the sudden.

"Well look, they are." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Will you guys keep it down!" Murph is getting annoyed, well this should be interesting… "Where are your parents anyway?"

"Oh they are on a business trip in Paris." I said while doing air quotes on the word 'business trip'

"Then what about your younger brother, Max?"

"He's at his dumb camp" I said " He'll back in three days."

"Oh… I see. Well, we got to settle this group of lunatics before your brother gets home." sighed Murph

She turned to them and said: " So you really think you are from the anime Naruto? If that is so let me test you something."

"Naruto, what is your favorite food?"

"Ramen, of course." Replied Naruto smiling

"Hmm… Hinata, who do you like?" asked Murph

Well, I swear I saw a smirk on Murph's face.

"Ahhh… I..I…I" Hinata blushed and of course, fainted.

"Well, she definitely looks and acts like Hinata." I said looking at the fainted girl who had face as red as a tomato.

"I am still not convinced…." Said Murph while she strokes her chin

"Well, My lady you look stunning" said 'Jiraiya' looking at her pervertly.

"Ok, I'm convinced." Said Murph as she ran away from the grasp of a perverted old man

"Now what should we do with these people?" asked Murph " We can't just shove them into a closet."

"Well, I guess I can let them stay since I have like two more extra bedrooms." I said

"Jason, right? Can you please tell us where are we?" asked Kakashi politely

"Sure, but first we need to get you all some normal clothes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Normal clothes ?Don't ours look normal to you, you are the one wearing weird looking clothes." Said Kakashi giving me a strange look

"Ya, both of you look like circus clowns." said Naruto

Even though he is one of my favorite characters, what he said makes me want to punch him.

Everyone nodded. Seriously? Us as circus clowns?

"Ok, look. Here we don't have ninjas, so that is why we don't have those kind of clothes." I said trying so hard to explain to them.

"Why not? All the five nations has Ninjas." said Itachi

At that moment I nearly fainted. Hoping for Murph to catch me

"I'll say this again, we are not in any Nations." I said getting very frustrated

"What he means is, you are in another dimension." said Murph giving me an icebag to put on my swollen head

Murph saw their eyes twitching, eye contacting each other. It's like they are saying:" Run! They are crazy people with weird clothes."

After that awkward silence, nobody said a word.

Murph broke the silence. "We are not crazy, if we are crazy so are you. So you better not think that."

"So how are we supposed to get back to our world?" asked Jiraiya

"At least they have better looking girls" mumbled Jiraiya

"What did you say!" asked Sakura, a vein popped out of here forehead.

Jiraiya suddenly felt a strong yet deadly aura, it may actually match Tsunade's.

We felt the awkwardness in the air. Again we sweatdropped

"Say what you want to say...I'm going to get clothes for you." said Murph as she left to her house, right on the next street.

"Murph, bring yours to cause you have to stay and help me babysit these people." I said

20 minutes later...

Murph came back with a huge pile of girl clothes

Sakura saw the clothes and said that it was unfashionable and outdated.

I gave the boys my brothers shirts and the adults me and my fathers clothes

So, Naruto came out wearing an black tee and orange pants. Sasuke was wearing a navy blue shirt and white shorts While Sakura wore a sleeveless pink neon shirt and jeans. Kakashi as wearing my plaid red and black shirt and dark brown knee length shorts, makes him look more like a leader than a lazy slacker he is. Itachi ditched his Akatsuki outfit and wore a plain red shirt and black long pants. Neji wore a white t-shirt and chocolate brown and knee length brown pants. Hinata wore a sleeveless green shirt with normal plain black shorts. Tenten lend a cheongsam, a tradisional chinese dress from Murph who use to attend chinese society club. Jiraiya chose his long shirt and jeans to match his "beautiful" hair colour. Gaara didn't talk much since he was here, but fortunately he picked out a red jersey and a pair of jeans.

After all of that is settle, Murph and I decided to assign them places to sleep for the night.

"Kakashi, Jiraiya and Itachi will be sleeping on the couch, Neji and Gaara will sleep in bedroom 1, the girls in bedroom 2, Naruto and sasuke will share the queen-sized sofa bed on the top floor."

"What I don't want to stay with him." whinned Naruto

"Stupid, I don't want to stay with you. Just don't get in my way." said Sasuke

"If that's so, then both of you can stay outside of the house. Where it's cold and lonely and dangerous." I threatened them.

Suddenly, we heard a strange voice. It seems to be coming from Naruto's stomach.

"There is something I want to ask….Do they sell Ramen here?" asked Naruto.

"Well, you are in luck. We do there is a good Ramen shop down the street. Let's go."I said. "I'll go get my car."


End file.
